bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Bakugan
Guardian Bakugan (original version refers to the favorite or top Bakugan of a certain Bakugan brawler. There is a common misconception that Guardian Bakugan refers to talking Bakugan, as in actuality all Bakugan are capable of speech in the anime, with the exception of Mechanical Bakugan and Tentaclear, as Tentaclear does not have a mouth. Also, Team Anubias and Team Sellon's Bakugan are not able to talk for some reason. Due to limits of reality and technology, Bakugan with emotion (like Guardian Bakugan) are not able to be made, in real life. It is however possible a "talking Bakugan" may be made with a voice box common to most toys. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Dragonoid / Pyrus Delta Dragonoid / Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid / Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid *Runo Misaki - Haos Tigrerra / Haos Blade Tigrerra *Shun Kazami - Ventus Skyress / Ventus Storm Skyress *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Gorem / Subterra Hammer Gorem *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Preyas and Aquos Angelo/Diablo *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Hydronoid/Darkus Dual Hydronoid/Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Joe Brown - Wavern Doom Beings *Hal-G - Naga / Silent Naga *Masquerade - Darkus Reaper / Darkus Hydranoid / Darkus Dual Hydranoid / Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Other Brawlers *Chan Lee - Pyrus Fortress *Klaus Von Herzon - Aquos Sirenoid *Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid *Komba O'Charlie - Ventus Harpus *Julio Santana - Haos Tentaclear *Jewls - Subterra Centipoid *Jenny - Aquos Siege *Christopher - Aquos Juggernoid *Akira - Subterra Centipoid *Nene - Ventus Ravenoid *Shuji - Darkus Fear Ripper Bakugan: New Vestroia Resistance *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Neo Dragonoid / Pyrus Cross Dragonoid / Pyrus Helix Dragonoid *Shun Kazami - Ventus Ingram/Ventus Shadow Wing/ Ventus Master Ingram and Ventus Storm Skyress (probably gone) *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Elfin / Aquos Minx Elfin and Aquos Preyas *Ace Grit - Darkus Percival / Darkus Knight Percival *Mira Clay - Subterra Thunder Wilda / Subterra Magma Wilda *Baron Leltoy - Haos Mega Nemus / Haos Saint Nemus *Spectra Phantom Pyrus Helios MK2 *Gus Grav Subterra Rex Vulcan Vexos * Spectra Phantom - Pyrus Viper Helios / Pyrus Cyborg Helios / Pyrus Helios MK2 * Mylene Pharaoh - Aquos Abis Omega / Aquos Elico / Aquos Macubass * Lync Volan - Ventus Atmos / Ventus Altair / Ventus Aluze * Gus Grav - Subterra Primo Vulcan / Subterra Rex Vulcan * Shadow Prove - Darkus Sylvee / Darkus Hades / Darkus MAC Spider * Volt Luster - Haos Verias / Haos Mega Brontes / Haos Boriates * Hydron - Subterra Dryoid * Zenoheld - Pyrus Farbros/ Pryus Assail Farbros Other Brawlers *Runo Misaki - Haos Blade Tigrerra *Julie Makimoto - Subterra Hammer Gorem *Alice Gehabich - Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Annie of the Dark Angels - Haos Anchorsaur *Vanessa of the Dark Angels - Haos Hammersaur *Chan Lee - Pyrus Fortress *Billy Gilbert - Subterra Cycloid *Klaus Von Herzen - Aquos Sirenoid Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Helix Dragonoid / Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid / Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid / Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid *Fabia Sheen - Haos Aranaut *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Akwimos *Jake Vallory - Subterra Coredem *Shun Kazami - Ventus Hawktor *Ren Krawler - Darkus Linehalt and Pyrus Rubanoid Twelve Orders *Barodius - Darkus Dharak / Darkus Phantom Dharak *Gill - Pyrus Krakix *Kazarina - Haos Lumagrowl *Stoica - Aquos Lythirus *Nurzak - Subterra Sabator *Airzel - Ventus Strikeflier Minor Twelve Orders *Sid Arcale - Pyrus Rubanoid *Lena Isis - Aquos Phosphos *Zenet Surrow - Haos Contestir *Jesse Glenn - Ventus Plitheon *Mason Brown - Subterra Avior Neathians *Linus Claude - Pyrus Neo Ziperator and Pyrus Rubanoid *Captain Elright - Haos Raptorix Other *Taylor - Darkus Venoclaw *Casey - Ventus Buz Hornix *Sein Pam - Ventus Ziperator *Lewin Pam - Darkus Ramdol *Koji - Subterra Luxtor Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Brawlers *Dan Kuso - Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid/ Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid *Marucho Marukura - Aquos Infinity Trister *Shun Kazami - Ventus Taylean *Spectra Phantom - Darkus Infinity Helios *Paige - Subterra Boulderon *Rafe - Haos Wolfurio Villains * Mag Mel/Barodius - Darkus Razenoid/Phantom Dharak/ Darkus Evolved Razenoid *Anubias - Darkus Horridian, Pyrus Bolcanon, Aquos Krakenoid *Sellon - Ventus Spyron, Subterra Vertexx, Haos Krowll Other *Noah - Subterra Ziperator *Ben - Pyrus Ziperator *Jack Punt - Aquos Ziperator *Robin - Ventus Ziperator *Chris - Darkus Clawsaurus *Soon - Haos Spidaro *Ren Krawler - Darkus Linehalt *Captain Elright - Haos Aranaut *Mason Brown - Subterra Avior *Jesse Glenn - Ventus Plitheon *Gus Grav - Subterra Rex Vulcan Other Video Game *Marduk - Darkus Vladitor / Darkus Battle Ax Vladitor *Akira - Subterra Terrorclaw Bakugan: The Evo Tournament * Katie - Chamelia / Mecha Chamelia BakuTech! Bakugan Team Dragaon *Hinode Haruhare - Pyrus Flare Dragaon *Raichi - Darkus Destroy Munikis *Griff Koh - Haos Kilan Leoness *Sho Grif - Ventus Van Falco Villians *Zakuro - Darkus Dio Sivac Other *Quilt - Aquos Saint Aquas *Pumpkey - Subterra Gran Panzer Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge